


I'll Always Be Here For You

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Mavin stuff cause Gavin is having an anxiety attack and Michael knows how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just another edited thing from like two years ago. A brand new thing that I wrote should be coming up soon though!!

Gavin tried his best to sit still at his desk and tried to not be jumpier than normal. That was hard seeing as every little thing made him jump and he was more on edge than normal. Thankfully for him, no one had noticed yet and there was only ten minutes until lunch. He had to survive until then and he would be alone. It would be fine.

Those ten minutes were the longest of his life. It just dragged on and he felt as though he were to break at any moment. When he heard Geoff get up he was ready to jump out of his seat and run to the bathroom.

"Okay boys, time for lunch" he said and looked around. "Where we gonna eat today?"

"I'm gonna stay here" Gavin quietly replied.

"I'm staying to. I have an edit to finish" Michael grumbled.

Gavin's eyes widened in fear. He wanted, no needed, to be alone. He had to think of something and fast.

"I'll do it for you" he blurted suddenly.

"No Gav, I can do it myself" Michael replied and rolled his eyes.

"Well, as long as when we come back you two aren't banging, I'm fine with it" Geoff said and walked out of the room.

The other Achievement Hunters nodded and left as well. Gavin and Michael were alone in the room. Michael put his headphones on and began to edit while Gavin tried not to breakdown in his chair. It was hard for him since he's been holding it in so long and the fact his brain was swimming with things that worried him. All the different things that always were in the back of his mind, trying to find a way out to the spotlight. They were the thoughts he never wanted people to know he thought. The ones that kept him up at night wondering if people actually liked him. If anyone at the company was actually his friend. He knew he was being paranoid about the whole thing but that was anxiety and it was just part of him.

When the thoughts became a more constant pounding to his skull he turned away so Michael wouldn't be able to see his face in case he was unable to stop the tears before they escaped. The hyperventilation wouldn't be so easy to hide but if he remembered that he needed to breath like a normal person then maybe it wouldn't be so hard. As the panic set in though, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide anything. Especially as he curled into himself slowly. As if it would protect him from anything his mind threw at him. He just felt safer condensed into a Gavin-loaf.

Michael kept glancing at Gavin from the corner of his eye. He hadn't exactly been paying attention to the Rage Quit he was editing. He watched as Gavin turned away from him and his breathing became ragged. He knew that Gav hadn't been acting normal today. The fucker lying to him this morning.

He carefully took off his headphones and got out of his chair. He then turned Gavin's chair around. Gavin stiffened and looked up at Michael through teary eyes.

"You little shit. Lying to me when I asked if you were okay" he stated softly before enveloping Gavin in a hug.

Gavin sniffled and rested his head in the crook of Michael's neck.

"I didn't want you to worry" he mumbled.

"I would worry anyways idiot" he whispered and held him tightly.

Gavin unwrapped his arms from his legs and hugged Michael back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Gavin was calmed down. Michael pulled away slightly and smiled at him.

"Thanks Michael" he said, voice soft from crying.

"Anytime. You're my boi" Michael replied and kiss Gavin on the nose.

From then on Gavin would always have Michael to go to whenever he needed someone to vent to or a shoulder to cry on.

 


End file.
